Chronicles of Ice
by RecordingtheDreams
Summary: Three unrelated chapters featuring Iceman. Each is based off a different song by The Fray. Drop me a review if you like it, and if not, let me know what could be done to make it better!
1. All at Once

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I wish I owned Bobby because my friend has a crush on him. (I don't understand why. Pyro is much better.)

**Note:** Welcome to the Chronicles of Ice! It is only three chapters long and each chapter is unrelated in plot line EXCEPT theydeal with Bobby and feature different songs by **The Fray**. Go check 'em out. They're awesome.

* * *

Bobby looked over at Rogue from his desk and she smiled lightly at him before turning back to her work. He turned his head to his left and Kitty caught his eye. She smiled with her eyes. She didn't grin, but he could tell that she was somehow smiling.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

After that night on the lake Bobby had started comparing Kitty and Rogue endlessly. Kitty could do this but Rogue could do that and so on. The abnormally loud bell rang and Logan, who was just stepping in the room, cringed. The noise was horrible on his sensitive ears.

"'Ro, can't you do something about that demonic thing!" he growled and Storm just laughed in response. They'd been getting along a lot better than they used to, but Logan still kept himself holed up in his room more and more.

Bobby ran out and caught up with Rogue in the hallway. She was talking to Kitty. His breath caught in his throat. This was the first time he'd talked to both of them _together_.

"You know…I was thinking that maybe we could…uh…go out and get some ice cream later," he stuttered and Rogue looked up at him curiously. Bobby was usually a strong speaker.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and _

_The right thing are the same_

Rogue gave him one of her genuine smiles, but suspicion still lurked beneath her eyes. He was acting strange. Her attention was captured by another at that moment. One of the new residents swaggered by her in a walk only he could ever master.

"Chere," he spoke in a thick accent and gave her a debonair smile. His red eyes flashed and she hid her blush. Instead, she glared at him. He'd been following her around like a puppy ever since he laid eyes on her. Couldn't he see that she just wanted to be left alone!

Bobby tugged on her arm as the man left and she turned back to him. Bobby smiled lightly.

"So…you wanna go?" he asked her in his usual chirpy way. Rogue took one look at Kitty and shook her head.

"No thanks. I've got some homework that needs to be taken care of."

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

Bobby sighed and watched her go. His eyes locked on that strand of white hair as it sashayed with her movements. He saw two red eyes flash in the shadows and another figure stepped out after her. But before he could do anything, Kitty pulled him away and out to the car.

He ordered a giant brownie blast and handed Kitty her caramel coated ice cream cone. She flicked her eyes over him before taking it.

"So, how are things going with you and Rogue?" she asked casually but that one simple question brought a torrent of questions to Bobby. Were things going well? Did she still care for him? Was the new guy hitting on his girl? And most importantly, did he like her like he thought he should?

He didn't realize that he'd let out a heavy sigh.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and _

_The right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"Well?" Kitty asked him again and looked at him expectantly. Bobby let out another sigh and answered truthfully.

"I don't know."

Rogue stood in front of her desk staring defiantly at her physics homework, hands on hips.

"All right you! Listen up! You numbers are going to start making sense and forming yourselves into understandable problems!" She watched. She waited. Nothing happened. She heard a low chuckle behind her and then the same smooth accent.

"What are you doing, chere?" Remy LeBeau smiled and ran a finger over the stubble on his chin. Rogue glared at him even more so.

"I think the question here is what are you doing in _my_ room?" she growled threateningly. Remy held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"So harsh!" he teased her. "My apologies. I came to let you know that the Professor wants to see you."

Rogue studied him suspiciously.

"So why didn't he contact me telepathically?" she asked and narrowed her eyes. Remy took a couple steps closer.

"He was teaching."

"Really? I would think the most powerful telepath in the world could send me a message and teach at the same time."

Unbeknownst to her, Remy had slowly advanced on her and was now inches away from her face. She quickly registered this position and started to back away, but soft lips caught her own and she froze. When he pulled away, he leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear.

"The professor didn't send me, Marie."

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her _

_To another

* * *

_

All At Once- The Fray


	2. Fall Away

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. If you don't, you sure haven't been on here much.

**Note:** Alright! Next chapter! This one was interesting, because this takes place all inside Bobby's mind. Oh the memories...

* * *

He glared down at the broken pieces of glass with cold, furious eyes. His family's faces stared back up at him, mocking his mood with their grins. They weren't his family anymore. He wondered if they ever really were.

_You swear you recall nothing at all _

_That could make you come back down_

_You made up you mind to leave it all behind_

_Now you're forced to fight it out_

His parents were always on him in a millisecond if he was different than anyone else. _"Why aren't you making A's like your classmates? Why can't you play baseball like all the other boys?" _The cold, uncaring attitude they molded him to have gave him the name 'Iceman' long before he met the X-Men.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

His brother was perfect. He was never different and looked down on those that were. When Bobby found out about his mutantcy, he knew he couldn't tell anyone. He also knew that he had to get out of there- fast. So, he looked around on Google and ended up calling Professor Xavier. He lied and told his parents that he was going to a prep school 'like all the other boys'. He was out of the house by the end of the week.

_You left something undone,_

_It's now your rerun_

_It's the one you can't erase_

_You should've made it right,_

_So you wouldn't have to fight_

_To put a smile back on your face_

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

_You fall away…_

The day he revealed his long kept secret is still dream-like to him. In one hour, he had completely lost his family for good. His dad had done nothing to help him, his mother had said the most unbelievable phrase- "Have you tried…not being a mutant?", and his brother had betrayed him.

The performance Pyro had put on confused him. At first, he saw a pyromaniac showing off and enjoying the destructive results. But now, he wondered if he was actually trying to protect them and maybe buy them some time. He still didn't know.

_Something I've done_

_That I can't outrun_

_Maybe you should wait_

_Maybe you should run_

_But there's something you've _

_Said that can't be undone_

Bobby didn't really want to clean up the glass -he wanted to leave it as a broken reminder- but he knew Logan would come in and threaten him with his claws. And if Rogue came in first, she'd make him talk about it.

He gently pushed the glass aside and picked up the torn and weathered photograph. He ran his fingers over the edges and ended up with a paper cut. A single drop of blood splattered against the glossy paper. He wanted to forget them. He wanted to never think about them again. But he couldn't. And he'd never be able to.

_And you fall away from your past _

_But it's following you_

_You fall away…_

_It's following you…_

_

* * *

Fall Away- The Fray_


	3. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bobby, John, or The Fray.

**Note: **This is the last chapter. No more. Nada. Zip. Zero.

* * *

"I don't belong here, man. I know that. The world would be better if I didn't exist." Bobby stared across the mahogany desk at the new mutant in disbelief. When he had volunteered to be student counselor for the month he didn't know it would deal with suicide!

"I mean, no one really cares for mutants anyway. Why should I be here?" the boy continued and Bobby looked away. He didn't know what to tell him.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you being to wonder why you came_

His thoughts drifted back to John Allerdyce. He saw the fire as a lethal disease, consuming him until his old friend couldn't be found. He hated what mutantcy had done to Pyro. They were called the 'New Professor and Magneto'. Bobby tuned back to the student but quickly tuned back out. He didn't need to hear this! He knew he was being a shabby counselor but this brought back things he had tried to forget.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

He wasn't sure when their friendship started falling apart, but he did remember how gradually some of John's usual habits began to annoy him. How he made his bed on inspection day right to left instead of left to right, how he started his homework at the bottom of the page, and most of all how he wouldn't stop clicking that lighter! That Zippo infuriated him to no end. The shark face seemed to smirk at him every time John whipped it out.

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

And after the annoyance slowly ebbed away, Bobby began worrying about John - the friend who now forced most to call him Pyro. John started watching mutant attacks on the television with great interest. He started talking nonstop about Magneto as well.

Bobby confronted him about that one day. It didn't go over too well.

"What? Now I can't be interested in the news?" John had asked sarcastically.

"No. Just not…_that_ kind of news," Bobby replied.

"Oh, so you're monitoring what I can do now? You're not the boss of me _Iceman," _John said venomously and slammed the door in his face.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life_

By the day at the museum, they were walking on thin ice. The tension was thick between them and it almost broke when _Pyro_ had come out to play and burned another. Bobby couldn't believe John had done that!

When the mansion was attacked, they had to rely on what shred of friendship they had left. But after John's performance at his house, he knew it was over. His joining Magneto and permanently becoming Pyro just sealed the deal. To Bobby, John had thrown his life away and committed suicide.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Look, I can tell you're not listening, so just forget about me. Forget I was ever here," the boy said abruptly and stood up. Bobby raised his hand and stopped him.

"I don't know how to deal with your type of problem, but I do know what it's like to lose a friend. I've seen you laughing and talking with four others. Put yourself in their shoes. If you left the way you're planning to…" He let the sentence hang in the air. Bobby was saying all of the cheesy stuff he'd heard before and laughed at but now it finally made sense.

He must have struck a nerve because the boy stared at him and then sat back down.

"So. How'd you lose your friend?" he asked. Bobby sighed and then looked him dead in the eye.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…

* * *

How to Save a Life- The Fray_


End file.
